warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dustpelt
Style Concerns Current: *''A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, and Starlight could be expanded. *Needs a more quotes. *''Outcast should be expanded. *Whole article could be summarized. I did as much as I thought was necessary, but more can always be taken off Echoblaze♥ 08:41, June 28, 2011 (UTC) *Certain sections should be checked for better flow and clarity. Older: * Needs History Completed *All of the Os and NP sections need to be expanded. *Secrets and Cats of the Clans need to be expanded. *Firestar's Quest and Outcast could be expanded. Grandkits Do we really need them on his charcat? It just makes it even more clustered than it already would be without them. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 15:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Commets how do u make the cat pictures?? - Very confused cat Become a member of PCA (Project Character Art) and you can learn how to make charart. 23:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) How do u become a member? Can I become one and make A cat? First, you need to create an account. Then ask to join on the talk page. They'll add you in. 16:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) hey is dustpelt and ferncloud goining to have any mor kits. Please do not chat on the articles, take this stuff to the forums. 22:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) What? Wait, isn't Dustpelt and Ferncloud kin? Because Ashfur is his nephew, and shouldn't that make Ferncloud his niece? I'm very confused!17:48, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they're uncle and niece. Take this kind of talk to the forums. 17:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) i just looked at brindleface's page it dustpelt and ferncloud are.........BROTHER AND SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!! that's inbreeding eww!Littletigress10 02:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC)littletigress10Littletigress10 02:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) To repeat, please take this to the forums. This has nothing to do with improving the article. 03:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) They aren't siblings. I was wondering if we should add his kits to the grand niece/nephew and Ferncloud to niece. You just saw the dashed line and thought it was a line, Littlegress (don't know links) they are not related at all, I think. Quotes I have a really good quote, but I forget: do I need to put it on the talk page to be approved first? Can someone please reply soon so I don't loose my spot in my book. Thanks, -- Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 04:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) you could just place it here and maybe they will see it. i only edit pages and post things here. im not really sure what else im supposed to do so...yeah. just post it here and maybe someone will approve of it. and i had a question. why isnt The Darkest Hour listed as one of the books Dustpelt is alive in and yet shows everything else? and Night Whispers. he alive in that one too. 16:45, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Riverripple Ferncloud Hey, should we put under niecies ferncloud because they are mates and neice and uncle?-- 17:19, January 18, 2011 (UTC) No, for they are distant relatives, not direct. 00:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) They are direct Ferncloud is his sister Brindleface's daughter Lionheart 1717 Son? Foxleap is a son of him. Please fix![[User:sugarplum99|'Sugarplum']] 22:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Foxleap is his son. :) Fixed. -- 22:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The top 2 cats (Birchfall and Foxleap) are toms. I can't fix! --Mosspaw512 (talk) 16:17, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Fixed it 17:07, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Dustpelt elder? when will dustpelt be an elder? That is for the Erins to decide. This isn't improving the article as of yet, so I suggest you ask for guesses on the forums and not on the talk pages. Fawngaze 21:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I hope this will never happen, he and Brackenfur are awsome. I think dusty will become leader Dustpelt doesnt become an elder. Look at the image gallery on his page. He dies before he becomes an elder. 13:00, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Dustltpelt? He was called Dustltpelt or something in Dark River, in the later pages. If Ravenpaw was called Ravepaw and Tornear was called Turnear, shouldn't this be in Dustpelt's trivia? -Dustleaf, too lazy to log in We need to have a citiation first before we add it. Or anyways, it's preffered. 21:24 Mon Feb 13 Foxleap It says Foxleap is is daughter. That's not true. (hopefully) Can somebody please change it? Nope. Ferncloud gives birth to Foxkit and Rosekit some time before The Sight. It's a cited fact, we're not editing it out. 21:26, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Shelly, the user was talking about the fact Foxleap was listed as a she-cat, not a tom. Plus, it was probably a coding issue. If not listed properly, it shows up a little odd. 21:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhh... you saw nothing. (flies away) 21:30, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ferncloud does not give birth to a kit named Rosekit. *Shrewpaw *Spiderleg *Icecloud *Foxleap *Birchfall *Hollykit *Larchkit 13:07, September 21, 2014 (UTC) 'Spiderleg being an Elder?' In the Last Hope it said Spiderleg was getting white around his muzzle and might join the elders soon. Dustpelt is OLDER then him...? And so is Squirrelflight Leafpool Brightheart and so on should this be added to his trivia? No. How does Spiderleg being called old mean that Dustpelt was called young? That makes no sense. }} 00:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Because if Spiderleg was getting old then Dustpelt would have already been an elder. --Lionheart 1717 18:59, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The Erins make a ton of mistakes. That's probably one of them. LiLLuv Chocolate 19:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Dustpelt had Spiderleg when he was still rather young. They're both old. Having an old son doesn't automatically make Dustpelt an elder. Now please discuss this elsewhere since it has nothing to do with improving the article. }} 19:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Shelly that's not my point what I'm saying is he should be added to his trivia his son was mistakenly noted as older then him not that he should be an elder.. --Lionheart 1717 00:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) It was never said that Spiderleg was older than Dustpelt. Just because Spiderleg was called old doesn't say anything for Dustpelt. Dustpelt wasn't called young, old, ect, when Spiderleg was said to have gray flecks on his muzzle. I don't even think Dustpelt was around... Sorreltail Who wrote that Sorrelpaw was mentored by Dustpelt? Her mentor was Sandstorm! She was mentored temporarily by him in Firestar's quest while Sandstorm and Firestar were with SkyClan. WarriorCat31703 (talk) Kit If Dustpelt's brother Ravenpaw has a kit image, why doesn't he? LiLLuv Chocolate 17:51, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Dustpelt's never seen or mentioned as a kit, while Ravenpaw was. The youngest we see Dustpelt is as Dustpaw, and he never talks about his kit-hood. }} 17:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I think If there is another Warriors series, He, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Thornclaw, Brakenfur, Cloudtail And Brightheart will all be elders. Oh And Purdy will be Dead (smallearstorm) Death? How did he die???? WarriorCat31703 (talk) 13:21, August 26, 2014 (UTC) He died in bramblestars storm by a badger --Velvetmoon I light paths 08:38, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I just got the book so now I know. WarriorCat31703 (talk) 13:14, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Bramblestar's Storm near the end of the book by a badger. 13:11, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I almost cried when he died! =( He is one of my faves. WarriorCat31703 (talk) Tabby Quick question - I'm creating a kit charart for Dustpelt, and I was wondering what kind of tabby he is. I think he's a broken mackarel... can someone help? Rising Storm - Dustpaw I'm not sure, but I thought that Ravenpaw calling Dustpelt "Dustpaw" was on purpose? Ravenpaw also calls Sandstorm "Sandpaw" before he's corrected. EDIT: Talking about page 208, Rising Stom. C: Trueguardian (talk) 01:44, March 17, 2015 (UTC) 2 Bramblestar's Storm Hey, there are two sections about BS: in the Super Edition Arc and in the end of Dustpelt's history. Shouldn't they be joined together? PricklyStar (talk) 16:30, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Edit help? I can't seem to edit Dustpelt's infobox, some help please? (My edit will be the addition of Bramblestar's Storm to the books he was living in, he wasn't just dead in that book.) Licoricethecat (talk) 09:20, June 15, 2019 (UTC)Licoricethecat Try going here. 13:31, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! It worked! --��Jadeheart (Licorice)�� (talk) 16:55, June 15, 2019 (UTC)